


Kneel For Me

by SoulOfStars



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom!Togami, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a little OOC in the second half, i'm sorry dad, this is in first person because second person felt clunky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulOfStars/pseuds/SoulOfStars
Summary: About a thousand words of smut with Togami.





	Kneel For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, dad

I was wandering the hallway near the dorms, thinking about the most recent class trial, when a familiar blond head of hair caught my eye. He appeared to simply be standing, motionless, outside his room, and I wondered what he was thinking about. 

“Hey, Togami,” I said. He turned towards me, frowning. Well, this was a better response than I got most days, I supposed. Usually, he just ignored me. I may as well go for it. “What are you thinking about?” He made a dismissive gesture with his hand, scoffing. 

“Why are you even talking to me like we’re equals?” I laughed. 

“You know, I’ve never seen a superiority complex up close.” He flushed to the tips of his ears, indignant. I wondered what he would do if I bit them. 

“Superiority—? How dare you! I’ll have you know that I’m better than you ever will be. This is why I’m the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, unlike yourself.” I hummed and stepped closer, amused. 

“The Ultimate Affluent Progeny. All that confidence, wealth, and intelligence means that you could control the world, hm?” 

“Of course,” he said, seemingly offended that I even had to ask. I stepped a little closer into his personal space and chuckled quietly to myself when he refused to step back. His stance was defensive, but there was something in his eyes that goaded me on. 

“Haven’t you ever wondered what it would be like to give up that control?” I asked softly, placing a hand on the wall beside his head. His eyes narrowed, but his hands remained at his sides. If he had crossed his arms, I would have stepped away, but he hadn’t. It was as good a sign as any.

“Elaborate,” he snapped, pupils dilating a little when I stepped even closer, leaning further into his space and placing my lips on his ear, smiling against his skin as he shuddered. 

“You’ve never kneeled for anyone before, yes? I’d love to see you on your knees in front of me with my hands in your hair,” I carded my free hand through his hair, not pulling, just feeling. “Your lips stretched wide around me and tears spilling from those beautiful eyes.” He backed into the wall with a gasp, eyes wide and pupils blown out. I pulled away from him a little and watched as he tried to collect himself, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides and a definite angle to the front of his trousers. Finally, after another moment, he regained his wits and pushed me away, sweeping into his room with his usual dramatics. 

“You’re disgusting,” he threw over his shoulder as he left. I took no offense and continued wandering the halls. He’d make it perfectly clear if he wanted something of me, so I’d leave him to his own devices for now.

\-----

It took a few days of heated glances and brushing against him in the halls for him to finally snap. I was passing by him on my way to the laundry room, basket in hand, and caressed the back of his neck with my free hand as I passed. I’d taken no less than one step past him when he grabbed my wrist.

“Stop.” It was a clear command. I stopped and turned to him expectantly, my eyebrows raised. He was blushing to the tips of his ears. “Come with me.” I was pleasantly surprised when he pulled me into his room, and even more so when he dropped to his knees in front of me as soon as the door closed. 

“Well,” I said, setting my laundry basket down, arousal flooding through me. “This is certainly a surprise.” 

“Shut up and let me suck your dick.” I mock-gasped and chided him even as I undid the button on my pants and unzipped the front. 

“Such language from one such as yourself,” I pulled out my member, presenting myself to him, and watched as Togami’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. His pupils were blown so wide they almost swallowed his irises, and I felt overcome with the sudden urge to kiss him, but I held myself back. From my back pocket, I pulled out a condom, discarding the foil wrapper and unrolling it onto my dick. "Safety first," I said, winking at him. He frowned, then reached out and wrapped a hand around me and I hummed, rocking forwards a little.

“You’re putting _this_ in my mouth?” He sounded mildly scandalized, and I chuckled. 

“Would you rather I put it somewhere else?” He sputtered, then furrowed his brow. He pumped my cock a few times, his frown smoothing out at my quick intake of breath, then blinked up at me. Fuck, he looked good on his knees. I knew what I'd said about him giving up control, but he was holding all the cards here. If he decided not to go through with this, I would have to resign myself to a cold shower. I almost held my breath. 

After a moment’s hesitation, he leaned forward and licked the head of my cock, startling a gasp out of me. He licked down my shaft, coating me in his saliva and drawing slick, glittering trails with his tongue. When he finally took me into his mouth, it was like heaven. I threaded my hands into his hair and rocked into the wet heat, pulling back at his startled noise. “If I go too far, just tap my thigh, alright? Remember to breathe through your nose, darling.” He nodded, closing his eyes when I pushed myself into his mouth, then out, settling into a rhythm that let him breathe. 

Seeing him on his knees like this was better than I had imagined. His eyes were closed, a rosy blush on his cheeks and his hair mussed, his lips stretched around my cock as I rocked forward again and again. He’d settled his hands on my hips, stroking the skin with deft fingers as he sucked, bringing me closer and closer to the edge with every thrust. 

When he started using his tongue, I groaned, my hips stuttering forwards, and I gasped when I felt his throat convulse around me. He gagged, and I pulled back a little, but he didn’t tap my thigh. His eyes flicked open and he swallowed around me, his hands tightening on my skin, looking like sin made flesh. I locked eyes with him, surprised but pleased by this order of events. His mouth around me, wet and hot and perfect, was so close to making me lose my damn mind. I gripped his hair harder and continued thrusting, knowing that I wouldn't last much longer. 

“Fuck, you feel fantastic,” I groaned appreciatively. He hummed, the vibrations making me clutch at his hair and moan, fucking into his mouth for a few quick thrusts before coming with a sharp cry, glad that the rooms were completely soundproof. After a moment, he pulled off of my cock with an obscene slurp. He caught his breath as I carded my hand through his hair and pulled off the condom, discarding it in the nearby trashcan. Eventually, he sighed and moved to stand up. I tutted at him disapprovingly and he dropped back onto his knees, blinking at me as I lowered myself to the ground, then pushed him onto his back. 

“Wha—?” His voice was hoarse from me using his throat and I grinned at him when the tips of his ears turned pink. He was unresisting as I spread his legs, only making a surprised noise in the back of his throat when I undid his pants. 

“Let me return the favour,” I said, whipping out a second condom and unrolling it onto his member. Then, I swallowed him to the root. His head fell back onto the carpet, and he gasped, thrusting up into my mouth. 

“Oh my—,” he moaned when I swallowed around him, arching his back and writhing deliciously, and he came with a whimper a second later. It caught me by surprise—I hadn't expected him to be so keyed up from just sucking me off. I pulled back and sat up when he was finished, my eyes tracing his form splayed out before me as I tucked myself back into my pants. He was gorgeous—boneless in my arms and so far gone that he just huffed when I cleaned up, then picked him up and carried him to bed, tucking him in and smiling when he fell asleep almost immediately. 

I didn’t dare to overstay my welcome, so I caressed his cheek, then quietly left, picking up my laundry basket on my way out and making my way to my original destination. I smiled to myself. It had been a good day.


End file.
